


Teachers

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Random & Short, SHIELD Academy, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Ava, Sam, Luke, and Danny discus becoming instructors at the SHIELD Academy.





	Teachers

Luke and Danny entered the break room and saw Sam sitting with his head on the table, and if not for the fact that he was talking to Ava, they would have assumed he was taking a nap. Ava seemed to be amused, and Sam clearly did not appreciate her good mood.

“It’s not funny,” he said, his voice very close to whining. “I didn’t think making them listen would be so hard.”

“You just have to find a way to catch their attention,” Ava answered calmly, taking another sip of tea.

“I do know that…”

“Agent Coulson did tell us becoming instructors will be much different than what we’re used to.”

“Yeah, he did, but he didn’t mention how much time the instructors spend on preparing everything,” Luke added, sitting down next to Ava and stretching his legs under the table. “Man, I didn’t even have time to eat because everything took longer than I thought it would.”

“I’m dying…” Sam complained again, before looking up at Danny. “How are you not tired?”

“You should learn to be patient before you attempts to teach others.”

Sam blinked a few times, frowning slightly, before his forehead hit the table once again. “Right. Cool. I’m very patient, thank you very much.”

“Do we have soda?” Luke asked, getting up to check, while Ava took a bite of her sandwich, and Sam exhaled loudly, running one hand through his hair.

“Do you think I could ask someone for pointers? Ant-Man? Hawkeye? I liked their classes.”

“You could try. Why not?” Luke nodded, sitting down by the table once again.

“I could help, too, if you want,” Ava added. “You should start preparing everything earlier, you know. Maybe that would work.”

“Maybe,” Sam sighed. “But you know what? It’s a good job overall.”

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Any, Any, The student becomes the teacher"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/509941.html?thread=74605301#t74605301)).


End file.
